Neige
by Rin Relative
Summary: Cloud regarde la neige... Eh oui, ça arrive à tout le monde, même à lui. Et la neige lui rapelle bien des souvenirs... Oneshot, Cloud


**TITRE : Neige (oui, il y en a sur les hauteurs... C'est le moment ou jamais !)**

**AUTEUR : La folle habituelle, Ma-chan quoi.**

**COUPLE : Nan sans déc'. Avec FFVII et moi, y'a le choix entre deux couple. Ce coup-ci, c'est… Cloud&Zack (ou vice-versa, comme vous voulez)**

**WARNINGS : Rien de bien méchant. Petit Shonen-aï, dépression, il neigeait quand j'écrivais cette fic (voui, il y a quelques temps déjà. ) Moi je la trouve plutôt mignonne, mais…**

**NOTES : A l'origine, une fanfic uniquement pour le Noël de la 4°D, mon site. Comme c'était un Noël passé depuis un moment déjà, j'ai un peu moins de scrupules à la mettre sur Peut-être que je mettrais aussi les trois autres un jour xD. Ceci dit, bonne lecture, et profitez bien du feu dans les cheminées pour ceux qui en ont !**

**N****eige**

_By Ma-chan_

Cloud, appuyé sur le rebord du radiateur, regardait la neige tomber en épais flocons sur le sol déjà blanc. Il entendait vaguement Tifa cuisiner dans la pièce d'à côté, et Marlène coudre en chantonnant quelque chose pour Denzel. Il savait que le garçon ne la quittait pas des yeux, et que Tifa ne tarderait pas à les appeler pour manger. Mais pour le moment, il ne s'en préoccupait guère.

La tête nichée au creux de ses bras, il regardait distraitement le ciel déverser ses larmes glacées.

Il avait bien des souvenirs liés à ces larmes, sept ans auparavant…

----- ------ ------

« Hey, Cloud. On sort ? »

Zack indiqua la fenêtre du menton.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'aime la neige. »

Cloud se laissa entraîner au-dehors. La porte du chalet qu'il partageait avec son ami resta ouverte, le feu brûlant dans la cheminée de plus en plus lointain au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, faible lumière éclairant le chemin du retour. Ils s'enfoncèrent encore dans la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le feu devienne à peine plus visible qu'une étoile, masquée par la chute des flocons. La tête enfoncée dans l'épaisse écharpe de laine et les mains bien au chaud dans ses poches, Cloud vit son ami pivoter sur lui-même et tendre les bras, comme accueillant les flocons dans leur chute, les épaules déjà blanches de neige et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J'adore ça, » fit Zack.

Cloud se sentit sourire à son tour. L'enthousiasme de son ami avait quelque chose de contagieux. Et ce soir-là, seuls tous les deux sous la neige, avait quelque chose de magique.

Zack pivota de nouveau, se tournant vers Cloud.

« J'aime les larmes glacées du ciel, » sourit-il.

De la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre, Cloud aurait trouvé cette phrase, cette situation, ridicule. Mais pas de celle de Zack. Zack avait une façon de dire, de voir les choses… De les vivre, aussi.

« Je sais. C'est beau, » ajouta Cloud.

Il fit un pas vers l'autre, et Zack franchit la distance entre eux deux, et Zack enserra sa taille entre ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, » fit Zack d'une voix moqueuse.

« La neige ou toi. Vous êtes beaux tous les deux. »

Cloud posa la tête contre le manteau, contre le cœur qu'il devinait battre plus rapidement qu'à l'ordinaire. Zack pouvait agir comme s'il était aussi détendu qu'à son habitude ; Cloud savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il savait que son propre cœur battait encore plus rapidement que le jour de son fameux examen au Soldat. Il savait que ce moment-là, cet instant-là, allait tout changer entre eux. Il ferma les yeux.

Le souffle de Zack s'attardait sur son front. Il sentait la neige s'agglutiner sur sa tête, savait que les cheveux du Première Classe devaient en être blanc. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de bouger, pas maintenant.

Le corps de Zack commençait à lui transmettre sa chaleur, doux, tendu par l'appréhension, par la fragilité de l'être qu'il tenait dans ses bras, tendre, amant, possessif.

« J'aime ça, » fit Zack.

« Ca me donne du courage. »

Cloud rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête. Les lèvres de Zack, fraîches, gercées par le froid, se posèrent sur les siennes. Il ferma a nouveau les yeux.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs corps se pressèrent davantage l'un contre l'autre, refusant de se séparer, refusant de laisser partir l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment, se goûtèrent, désireux de connaître tout de l'autre, plus profondément qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu personne. Et la neige les enfermait dans un cocon, les protégeant, les cachant aux yeux des autres.

« Je t'aime, » avait dû dire Zack.

Cloud se souvenait vaguement qu'ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trop gelés pour rester dans leur cocon. Ils avaient rejoint leur refuge, sans se quitter, guidés par la lumière. Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés, à aucun moment, ils avaient regagné la chaleur du foyer, s'étaient mutuellement débarrassés de la neige avant qu'elle ne fonde et ne dégouline sur le sol. Ils s'étaient allongés dans le lit de Zack, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, du corps étranger qu'ils désiraient connaître, s'explorant avec délice, se caressant avec douceur, s'embrassant avec amour, sans jamais fermer les volets de la fenêtre derrière laquelle tombait la neige qui les avait poussé à s'avouer, à être ensembles.

----- ----- -----

« Cloud ? »

Pas de réponse.

Marlène s'approcha de l'homme et s'arrêta. Tifa la rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Marlène ? »

« Il dort. Je dois le réveiller ? »

Un rapide coup d'œil de Tifa sur l'homme endormi, la tête au creux de ses bras.

« Non. Laisse-le. Laisse-le rêver à des choses agréables, pour une fois. »

Tifa disposa une couverture sur les épaules de Cloud et le laissa dériver, son esprit à des années de là, à des souvenirs meilleurs.


End file.
